Sun City West, Arizona
Sun City West is a census-designated place (CDP) in Maricopa County, Arizona, United States. The population was 24,535 at the 2010 census. Geography Sun City West is located at (33.661829, -112.358740). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 11.1 square miles (28.7 km²), all of it land. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 26,344 people, 14,997 households, and 10,362 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 2,374.2 people per square mile (916.3/km²). There were 17,359 housing units at an average density of 1,564.5 per square mile (603.8/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 98.71% White, 0.49% Black or African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.07% from other races, and 0.27% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,997 households out of which none had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.1% were married couples living together, 1.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.9% were non-families. 29.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 26.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 1.74 and the average family size was 2.04. In the CDP the population was spread out with 0.1% under the age of 18, 0.1% from 18 to 24, 1.0% from 25 to 44, 16.4% from 45 to 64, and 82.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 73 years. For every 100 females there were 82.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.3 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $43,347, and the median income for a family was $49,396. Males had a median income of $35,678 versus $23,900 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $32,049. About 0.8% of families and 1.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including none of those under age 18 and 1.9% of those age 65 or over. History Before the community was constructed, most of the area was of farmland mainly growing cotton. Sun City West was constructed by Del Webb starting in the late-1970s as Sun City, Arizona had outgrown its boundaries. Sun City West was completely built out in 1998 and a sister city, Sun City Grand, to the west of Grand Avenue was started. Government Municipal services are provided by a variety of public and private organizations. Police and street maintenance services are paid for by the taxpayers of the entire county. Fire service is provided by a local assessment district, Sun City West Fire District. Parks and recreation services are controlled by private organizations that sell their services by subscription. Infrastructure Electric service is provided by Arizona Public Service. Natural gas is provided by Southwest Gas. Water and sewer utilities are provided by a private utility, Epcor Water. Sanitation service is by a private hauler. References External links * Owner/Members Association of Sun City West * Sun City West Visitors Center Category:Census-designated places in Maricopa County, Arizona Category:Retirement communities Category:Phoenix metropolitan area Category:Census-designated places in Arizona